Immersion
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of following strange men into corridors. Or does it?


A/N: This was written for the "Secret Romance" trope over at the Hearts & Cauldrons Discord.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hermione? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. You were saying?"

Ginny frowned. "Are you okay? You seem kind of spaced out."

Mentally scolding herself for the lapse in attention, she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Just too much wine, I think."

Truth be told, she'd only had two glasses of wine since arriving and was not even tipsy. Usually, a steady stream of alcohol was the only way to make it through the Ministry's annual Memorial Fundraiser, but tonight she had different plans than a curry take-out meal and waking with a hangover.

Making sure to turn her head away from the tall, black-haired wizard standing across the room, she gave her friend her full attention. "How's Lily liking her new nursery?" She felt a bit bad for using her goddaughter in such a manner, but knew that any mention of either of Ginny's children would keep her talking until someone stopped her.

Nodding and making the appropriate exclamations, Hermione soon found her focus slipping. From the corner of her eye, she saw Snape move along the room. Turning her head slightly, she caught his eye. Even from the distance, she saw his eyebrow arch and her stomach clenched. She followed his retreating form and watched him disappear through an archway.

Looking back at Ginny, Hermione touched her arm. "Sorry, Gin, but I think I need some air."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no," she protested. "Go and find Harry, perhaps you can convince him to dance."

Ginny laughed. "I doubt it, but I'll try. Find us later?"

Nodding, Hermione quickly followed to the archway where Snape had gone only moments earlier. The corridor she entered was deserted. At the end were stairs leading to the lavatories, but there was little else. Frowning, she walked further along. Where had he gone?

A hand grabbed her wrist and another covered her mouth. Before she had time to react she found herself face-first against the stone wall in a small alcove, a hard body pressed against her back. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and there was a moment of panic as she inhaled deeply through her nose. Juniper, Bergamot and a hint of Cedar washed over her, and the fear melted away.

"Well, well," a silken voice purred in her ear, "isn't this a lovely surprise."

The hand over her mouth disappeared, instead trailing down her shoulder to settle on her waist. She found herself spun around, and her breathing hitched when her eyes met onyx ones.

"You berk, you scared me," she scolded, but the accusatory tone lost its bite through her smile.

Snape tilted his head, a smirk on his thin lips. "Did I now?"

Before she could answer, his mouth descended on her, lips plundering her mouth and coaxing hers open. She moaned, pushing her body against his and gripping his hair to pull him closer. His groan resonated through her lips and down to her aching core, and she couldn't stop her whimper when his hand palmed her breast through her robes.

Tearing her mouth from his to take in deep gulps of air, she let her head fall back to allow him access to her neck. His body was pretty much the only thing keeping her upright at this point as his mouth licked and suckled on first her pulse point and then that spot behind her ear that made her hips undulate against his.

"Do you think they noticed?" Hermione managed to pant out, opening her eyes so she could look at him.

Leaving his ministrations on her neck, he met her gaze and scoffed. "Of course not. They're still dunderheads, incapable of seeing further than their arses."

She giggled, then clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the sound. Eyes roaming his face, she reached out to touch his pink and swollen lips. His face was flushed, and his eyes were glittering in the low light. He looked beautiful. Leaning up, she kissed him softly. "Your place or mine?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Mine," he replied, breath fanning against her lips.

When he pulled away, she found herself leaning against the wall on shaky legs.

"I need five minutes to excuse myself, otherwise they'll drop by to check on me."

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "Five minutes then."

Overcome with the need to touch him again, Hermione grabbed his lapels and claimed his lips for one more kiss. "Five minutes," she panted when she pulled away, "then I'm yours."

The urgency died in his eyes, replaced by a look of adoration that would have made her weep had she not been so turned on. "Mine."

He Apparated away, leaving Hermione dishevelled by the wall. She drew her wand to make herself presentable. These five minutes were going to be the longest of her life.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.


End file.
